Do No Evil
Officiel beskrivelse Gennemgang Startpunkt: Senliten Sværhedsgrad: Master Beskrivelse: ingen Længde: lang til meget lang Quest krav: *Dealing with Scabaras **The Feud **Zogre Flesh Eaters ***Druidic Ritual ***Big Chompy Bird Hunting ***Jungle Potion **Contact! ***Icthlarin's Little Helper ****Gertrude's Cat ****The Restless Ghost ****Diamond in the Rough *****Stolen Hearts *Desert Treasure **The Dig Site **The Tourist Trap **Temple of Ikov **Priest in Peril **Troll Stronghold ***Death Plateau **Waterfall Quest *Missing My Mummy **The Golem *Recipe for Disaster (Freeing King Awowogei) **Monkey Madness **The Grand Tree ***Tree Gnome Village *Shadow of the Storm **Demon Slayer *Smoking Kills **Icthlarin's Little Helper ***Gertrude's Cat **The Restless Ghost *Animal magnetism **Ernest the Chicken Skills / Andre krav: *Har eskorteret Leela til Senliten grav *Level 50 Ranged *Level 64 Construction *Level 68 Crafting *Level 70 Magic *Level 70 Thieving Ting, der er nødvendige for at gennemføre Questen: *Gorilla greegree *Masked earmuff eller Slayer Helmet til den første kamp *Ring of Charos (a) *Ava's accumulator *en kat *en desert shirt *en desert robe *et par desert boots *3 fulde waterskins *10 bananer *6 teak planker *10 baller stof *en hammer *en sav *3 ruller reb *4 knive *M'speak amulet *ghostspeak amulet *M'amulet mould *masser af vand-, døds- og kaosruner *mindst 1.000 mønter (anbefalet 11.000). Ting, der anbefales til Questen: Ninja greegree (hvis du gennemført Fairy Tale Part III), en slayer ring, en duelleringsring, en amulet of glory, adgang til fairy ringene, enn antipoison potion, god mad (fx. shark eller Saradomin brews med restore potions), ranged udstyr, melee udstyr, ørkentøj og waterskins eller en fortryllet vandtiara. Kan anskaffes i løbet af Questen: grøn banan, en en tønde aber, Ava's alerter, Sample box, Chimp is, og Cramulet. Quest Points: 1 Reward: 30K Construction XP, 40K Crafting XP, 50k Magic XP, 50K Thieving XP, nye tæppe ruter, evnen til at binde vokal amuletter i en Cramulet, opgradere Ava har akkumulator til Ava har alarm, adgang til Monkey koloni, adgang til et nyt område med Kalphites, en ekstra indgang til Kalphite Hive, evnen til at køre chimpanse is til flere belønninger, og evnen som lommetyv abe kniv kæmpere. Start Point: Tal med Leela i Draynor Village. Til Start: (Læs Trin 1 først) Tal med Senliten. instruktioner: 1. Tal med Leela i Mastaba syd for Uzer. Hun vil spørge dig, hvis du ønsker at deltage hende til at hylde Senliten. Aftal at gå med hende, og du vil automatisk blive taget til Senliten. Fil:Step1.png 2. Tal med Senliten og gå igennem alle de forskellige muligheder. Hun vil fortælle dig en historie om aber i ørkenen. Efter dette, vil hun bede dig om at tale med Jex og Sphinx i Sophanem om mindre guddom, Apmeken. Fil:Step2.png 3. Gå til Sophanem og tale til både Jex og Sphinx om mindre gud, Apmeken. For Sphinx, skal du have din kat ud. Når du har talt med både om alle de Apmeken muligheder, vil din karakter sige, at han / hun ved nok om Apmeken og forstår vigtigheden af aber i ørkenen. Tilbage til Senliten. Hun vil bede dig om at få aberne tilbage til ørkenen som frie væsener. Fil:Step3a.png Fil:Step3b.png 4. TIP: En Ninja abe greegree foretrækkes for de næste to trin, som du ville have evnen til at køre hurtigere, end du ville som en gorilla. Sørg for at du har en temmelig tom opgørelse (ca. 20 gratis pladser), men også sørge for du har en greegree (helst ninja), M'speak amulet og en måde at komme til Ape Atoll. Gå til Ape Atoll og træde ind i templet. Du vil indtaste en bestemt Quest område - hvis vagt aber er un-anfægtelig, er du på rette sted. Tal med de tre vise aber. Efter en lang chat (det er sjovt, så prøv at læse det hele), indrømmer, at være menneske. De ønsker at se din menneskelige form som bevis, men der er et problem: En abe vagt holder øje med dig. Du bliver nødt til at distrahere ham. Fil:Step4.png 5. Se boksen af grønne bananer i det nord-østlige hjørne? Vagten synes at elske bananer, så det er en god ide at lede aben der. Gå til kassen og fylde dit lager med grønne bananer. Gå til abe vagten og skab et spor af grønne bananer til den grønne banan kasse, og samtidig undgå gorilla vagterne (som de vil spise dine bananer). Du bliver nødt til at gå hele vejen rundt om bygningen (ikke forlader bygningen!) For at lede abe til kassen. Sørg for, at bananer er kun omkring 3 firkanter væk fra hinanden og være hurtig. Dette vil tage omkring 15 bananer. Du kan prøve at starte sporet halvvejs, hvilket fører tilbage til vagten, og han vil lugte bananen placeres i nærheden af ham. Så da han spiser bananer, fuldføre stien fra halvvejs til kassen. Dette sætter mindre pres på din hastighed, men pas på, da efter et stykke tid (ca. 30 sekunder) bananerne vil mugne og være uspiselig. Når abe er blevet ført til kassen, vil han forlade de vise aber alene. Fil:Step5.png 6. Vend tilbage til Kloge aber og snakke med dem. Efter at have talt, Fjern din greegree og tal med dem igen. Når det er gjort, udstyre din greegree og fortsætte samtalen. De vil stille dig nogle spørgsmål om Apmeken at bevise du virkelig kender gud. Svaret på det første spørgsmål er "The bavian head," svaret på det andet spørgsmål er 'On the monkey's shoulders. "Aberne vil nu bede dig om at tale med Awowogei og overbevise ham om at starte en koloni i ørkenen. Fil:Step6a.png Fil:Step6b.png 7. Gå til Awowogei, som er syd for abe templet. Tal med vagten for at komme ind og derefter tale med Awowogei om at starte en koloni i ørkenen. Da han spørger, hvad varer, de kunne handle, tale om Choc-is. Awowogei vil derefter fortælle dig at bringe ham nogle Choc-is i form af en abe hovede. Fil:Step7a.png Fil:Step7b.png 8. Hvis du ikke allerede har gjort, benytte lejligheden til at aktivere Ancient Magicks i pyramiden (ind gennem tunnelen syd for pyramiden!) Mod syd-vest for Pollnivneach. Sørg for at du har mindst 10.000 mønter, en M'amulet skimmel, tonsvis af runer til at kaste en Ice Burst eller højere is magi, mad, modgiften, og din abe greegree og amulet. Tag til Nardah og tale med Rokuh, at chokolade isen sælgeren. Tal med ham om at få særlige Choc-is. Han vil sælge dig en til 1.000 mønter. Han har brug for en abe-head formet skimmel, så giv ham M'amulet formen. Der synes at være et problem selv: køling magi synes ikke at arbejde i denne form. Derfor skal du ikke bruge nogen magiske teleportere og du skal finde en måde at holde den frosset. Fil:Step8.png 9. TIP: Jo højere niveau af din is magi, vil længere Chimp isen vare. Så sørg for at vælge den højeste isen niveau magi du kan kaste! Køb en chimpanse Choc-is, derefter køre til det magiske tæppe købmand. Hvis "Din chimpanse isen begynder at smelte." er vist, skal du placere den på jorden og kastede din is spell på det. Nu kommer den irriterende del af jagten (for at være ærlig, jeg fandt det temmelig sjovt): Du bliver nødt til at nå Ape Atoll uden at bruge magi af nogen art. Du kan dog bruge magiske tæpper og både. Svævefly er ude af drift (bortset fra den ene til at bringe dig til Ape Atoll), på grund af den Karamjan vulkansk aske. Her er et tip: Hvis du er ude af køre energi eller er nødt til at pause, vil tale med en NPC stoppe din isen ikke smelter. Fil:Step9_(faked).png 10. TIP: Prøv at komme til Ape Atoll med en af følgende metoder. Hvis din Chimp isen smelter på Ape Atoll, blot tale med Lumdo at modtage en ny en! (Se billedet nedenfor). Der er to metoder, du kan følge: Metode 1: Du kan medbringe et reb til Eagles 'hule langt nord for Nardah og tage Desert Eagle i Eagles' Peak, derefter køre til Gnome Stronghold. Metode 2: Du kan også tage et tæppe til Pollnivneach, så tæppet til Shantay Pass. Kør til Port Sarim, tage båden til at Brimhaven, tage båden til East Ardougne, derefter køre til Gnome Stronghold. Når du er ankommet til Gnome Stronghold kan du tage den specielle svævefly til Crash Island, tager båden til Ape Atoll (dette er et "chocpoint", hvor du kan tale med Lumdo, hvis din chimpanse isen smelter! Se billedet nedenfor!), og derefter køre til Awowogei. Pas: Du kan ikke praktisere magi som en abe, og hvis du viser din menneskelige form, i nærheden af aber på porten, vil du blive skudt. Men, der er skudt sætter dig i fængsel, men ikke smelter din is, så man kunne overveje at gøre dette, hvis du har problemer med porten. Derfor, sørg for at bruge din is magi på Chimp isen, før de går gennem porten og efter at gå gennem porten (og væk fra bueskytter). Efter at gå langs nordkysten mod templet, stå i det høje græs, og bruge din is magi på det en gang mere. Udstyr din greegree og køre sydøst for templet. Slå din is magi på det, og derefter tale med Awowogei. Fil:Step10.png 11. Awowogei vil give dig en tønde aber. Tal med de tre vise aber, lad dem hoppe i tønden, og gå derefter til Bandit Camp. Der er et enormt bjerg øst for Bandit Camp, så gå nord om bjerget og stå mellem anden og tredje 'kamel pukkel "af bjerget (se billedet nedenfor). Tal til tønde af aber for at bekræfte din position, og åbn derefter tønde. Tal med de tre vise aber, og de vil begynde at klage over den manglende magiske tæpper. Tag til Ali Morrisane at tale om Magic tæpper. Du kan bruge ringen af duellere teleport at få dig der hurtigere. Fil:Step11a.png Fil:Step11b.png 12. Tal med Ali Morrisane. Han vil fortælle dig at han ikke vil gøre andet tæppe netværk, så brug din Ring of Charos (a) at overtale ham. Han vil tale om mistede metal kasser og vil bede dig om at gå til Ava i Draynor Manor at få ham en metal kasse detektor. Sørg for at du har Ava 's akkumulator, så tal med Ava. Hun vil gøre 'Ava har alarm "til dig, og derefter skjule en kasse i de grunde, så du kan teste det. Udstyre den og scanne den begrundelse. Jo mere Bwuk! 'S vises, jo tættere du er. Den kasse ligger nord-øst for springvandet. Hold gøre dette indtil 'Bwuk! Bwuk! Bwuk! Bwuk! "vises. Derefter graver og snakke med Ava. Bemærk: Når du får 'Bwuk! Bwuk! Bwuk! "det betyder, at kassen er i en af de felter omkring dig. Fil:Step12a.png Fil:Step12b_(name_cover).png 13. Tilbage til de tre vise aber og scanne grundene til metal kasser. Der er fem spredt omkring den begrundelse, for det meste i nærheden af sten eller kaktusser. To af dem kommer til at indeholde perler (holde dem!), Og den sidste indeholder de tæpper du har brug for aberne. Tæppet havde et bestemt spor, som du kan følge: For det første gik det syd til Desert Mining Camp, så det blev blæst ud af kurs mod Bedabin Camp, og bagefter blev det blæst vest. Efter dette spor bør få dig alle 5 metal kasser. Mens grave for kasser, kan en Level 41 Scarab gyder fra jorden (måske eller måske ikke være giftige). Bare dræbe det og grave i det samme sted igen for at opnå en metal kasse. Erhverve de tæpper, derefter vende tilbage til aberne. Fil:Step13.png 14. TIP: For at undgå flere ture til banken, får en Beast of Burden som en Spirit terrorbird (52 Summoning), War Tortoise (67 Summoning), eller højere for at gemme punkterne nedenfor for dig. De kloge aber vil klage over, at de har noget interessant, så tag din spade og samle 6 teak planker, 10 bolte af stof, en hammer, sav, 3 snore af reb, 4 knive, 3 fyldte vand, 2 kurve af bananas/10 bananer, en fuld ørken overtøj, og en uslebne perle sæt (som blev givet af metal kasser). Konstruere tre fyldte boder og et telt, så tal med aberne to gange. De vil bede dig om at samle 6 abe knive fra nogle voldsomme aber af Ape Atoll. Fil:Step14.png 15. Gå til Ape Atoll, med din Gorilla greegree og noget mad. Gå til bygningen vest for fængslet, morph i en gorilla og punch en abe kniv fighter. Lommetyv ham en gang eller to gange, før han vågner. Hold gøre dette indtil du har 6 knive, og derefter vende tilbage til de tre vise aber. Tal med dem, og de vil fortælle dig, at du er færdig. Fil:Step15.png 16. Tilbage til Senliten. Efter en kort cutscene, fortælle hende om aber og hun vil fortælle dig at vende tilbage til lejren, som noget ikke er rigtigt. Retur til ørkenen abe lejren og se det kaos, der blev forårsaget. Søg en nærliggende abe lig og et spøgelse vises. Brug din Ghostspeak Amulet på din M'speak amulet, og du vil oprette en Cramulet. Udstyre den, så tal med the monkey's spøgelse, og han vil fortælle dig, hvad der skete. De kloge aber er blevet fanget, og den første er i Pollnivneach godt, bevogtet af en chef. Fil:Step16.png 17. TIP: Sørg for at bringe masser af mad til hver af de tre boss søstre bliver du kæmper. Du kan gå til en bank efter at have dræbt en chef, så du har masser af chancer for at forberede sig til kamp. Kampene vil være meget nemmere at vinde, hvis du har en høj-healing fødevarer såsom hajer eller rocktails. Bær din nærkamp gear, nogle hovedbeklædning, der kan modstå de røgfyldte dybder Pollnivneach og mad nok. Når du er klar, gå ind i brønden og løber mod nord, indtil du ser en kæmpe barriere. Pass det. Den første boss søster, Leeuni, har en meget stærk magisk / ranged attack som kun delvis blokeret af bøn, så det er bedst at beskytte magi og bo i nærkamp afstand. Sommetider hun vil teleportere væk. Hvis hun gør, løbe til hende, da hun vil bruge sine stærke magiske angreb på dig, når du er væk fra hende. Hun har også lejlighedsvis unequips din hovedbeklædning, gør du tage skader fra røgen. Udstyr din hovedbeklædning så hurtigt som muligt. Når det er gjort, nyde cutscene, og tale med abe spøgelset om den anden placering. Fil:Step17a.png Fil:Step17b.png 18. TIP: Den anden boss søster, Ayuni, ligger i hulen nord for Kalphite dronning. Selvom du ikke vil have at bekæmpe Kalphite dronningen, er der en mulighed for, at du vil tage nogle skader fra hende, skal du sørge for at bestanden op på masser af mad før kampen Ayuni! Medbring to reb (hvis du ikke allerede har indtastet hulen), lå gear, 1-2 anti-poison potions, den Cramulet, og mad. Må ikke genere tage bønnen gendannelsespunkt potions med dig, de er en affald som Ayuni vil dræne din bøn niveau til nul. Ayuni er i hulen uden for Kalphite dronningen. Hun er ikke meget af en udfordring, som kun hendes nærkamp er stærk, og hun går meget langsomt. Bare holde sig væk fra hende, holder lige hende og holde øje med både hende teleporting og dit helbred. Efter kampen, tale med Wise abe og bruge "Tilbage til koloni" valgmulighed. Fil:Step18.png 19. TIP: Brug af søjlerne til at gå i dækning fra Eruni angreb, mens kæmper de mindre dæmoner er yderst hjælpsom. Forudsat du har en forholdsvis høj kamp niveau, vil du kunne spare masser af mad med denne taktik. Tal med spøgelset abe igen, så forberede sig til den endelige kamp. Bring nærkamp / varierede gear, mad, og nogle bøn potions (og i sidste ende en velkendt med mad, hvis du vil være sikker på), så hovedet til ruinerne af Uzer. Gå ned templet (den ene i nærheden af Magic Carpet), og du vil opleve Eruni, den tredje boss søster. Hun vil bruge hurtige magiske angreb, så hold beskytte mod magi på. Hun vil henholdsvis tilkalde en (i starten af kampen), to (når hun er på 75% sundhed), tre (når hun er på 50% sundhed) og fire mindre dæmoner (når hun er på 25% sundhed) som du er nødt til at besejre, før de kan såre hende. Du kan gemme sig bag en søjle og spænder de mindre dæmoner (eller lokke dem med rækkevidde og angreb med nærkamp) for at undgå de magiske angreb fra Eruni. Denne kamp burde ikke være svært, det tager bare lang tid. Når kampen er overstået, tale med Wise abe og vende tilbage til kolonien. Fil:Step19.png 20. Nyd cutscene i kolonien, og derefter vende tilbage til Senliten at hente din belønning. Quest Komplet! Fil:Questcomplete.png Cramulet og Gratis Elite Clue rul: Ved afslutningen af jagten, kan du tilføje Catspeak amulet og Camulet til Cramulet. Din Catspeak amulet vil miste sin fortryllelse, hvis det er fortryllet, men du sandsynligvis aldrig kommer til at bruge det længere, så gå videre. Ved afslutningen af jagten, kan du bruge Ava har alarm og en spade for at finde en fri elite fingerpeg rulle. Der er 4 mulige placeringer, hvor kun én af dem til opnåelse af den nøgle. Ligesom under jagten, skal du grave, når du ser 4 Bwuks. Sørg for ikke at bære nogen form for metal rustning, fordi det vil påvirke Alerter. • I Isafdar, på koordinaterne 01 grader 31 minutter nord, 05 grader 05 minutter vest • På Lunar Isle, på koordinaterne 21 grader 50 minutter nord, 11 grader 07 minutter vest • I Iceberg regionen på koordinaterne 26 grader 16 minutter nord, 06 grader 20 minutter øst • I Meiyerditch, på koordinaterne 03 grader 41 minutter nord, 37 grader 31 minutter øst